


On the Altar

by Mifrandir



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 他的王有求於他。





	On the Altar

夜色深濃，雲流動得飛快。忽明忽暗的稀薄月光篩落魔法塔內，靴子踩出的腳步聲在空寂中迴盪開來。

他的王心情絕佳。麥西亞注視孤身佇立黑岩祭壇邊的沃蒂根，後者的掌心裡攏著一團憑空燃起的橘黃火球，火焰隨著屈伸的手指翻湧，麥西亞看著，心頭積累的憂慮燒得劈啪作響。

 只有施展魔法的時候，沃蒂根表現得像他自己，其餘時候都像在盡某種不得不做的義務。麥西亞心知肚明，他的王所作所為皆是為了魔法，除此之外別無他求。

 就算連自己也賠上都在所不惜。

 「麥西亞？」

 侍衛長猛然回神，他的王在祭壇邊轉頭看向他，陰影讓他眼中似有火苗竄動。一絲不祥的感覺搔爬過麥西亞心頭：沃蒂根手中不知何時多了把匕首，刀鋒在黯淡月光下泛著森冷微光。 「是的，陛下？」

 「我想請你幫個忙。」沃蒂根歪頭示意他走上前，「看，我的魔力在這裡運作良好。」沃蒂根伸手撫過祭壇表面，黑色岩石在他的撫觸之下浮現銀藍光紋，無形熱度在空氣中擴散，在他的肢體間繚繞，像一爐悶燒炭火。

 「是的，陛下。」麥西亞回答，語氣謹慎。

 「但可以更好。」沃蒂根看向他。「人的鮮血可以進一步提升魔法傳導的效果。我的血－－」他壓低下顎露出些許遺憾的笑，「因為修煉魔法的關係，效果不是太好。這就是為什麼我需要你。」他挑起眉，歪著頭直視麥西亞，無聲提出請求。「量不會太多的。」他好心地補充。

「......好的，陛下。」一如往常，他的王令他啞口無言。麥西亞挽起衣袖遞出左臂，他的非慣用手。「我的榮幸。」

 沃蒂根挑起嘴角，滿意的弧度裡帶著邪氣，握住麥西亞伸出的手臂。刀尖劃破血肉激起的戰慄爬過麥西亞的肩頸，他重重吞嚥，看著涓涓血珠在祭壇的凹陷處匯聚成一漥小池。沃蒂根將匕首擱在一旁，手指在血池上方屈伸，口中低喃咒語。麥西亞看著祭壇無聲吸納了他流出的每一滴血，彷彿龜裂土地終於迎來久違的雨。沃蒂根依然扣著他的手臂，另一手伸出食指輕觸還在淌血的傷口。燒灼感猝不及防地襲擊麥西亞，王碰觸傷口的指尖宛如燒紅的鐵，他叫出聲，本能地試圖抽回手臂，沃蒂根卻收緊了抓握。「忍著點，馬上就結束了，麥西亞。」

 一如往常，他服從了他的王。麥西亞在皮肉凝結的嘶嘶聲中咬緊牙關，喉結上下滾動，肩胛間冒出疼痛逼出的汗。沃蒂根的指尖終於離開他的手臂，麥西亞吐出憋了好久的氣，還來不及細看那道新鮮的疤痕，他的王就將他的手臂湊到唇邊，在麥西亞驚愕的注視下親吻那道疤。溫涼柔軟的嘴唇輕輕磨蹭遭罪的血肉，麥西亞呼出一口低抑的顫抖呼吸，一種截然不同的刺激竄過他的身體，像是被長著絨毛的草葉來回輕刮。「陛下......」

 「你向來忠誠於我。」沃蒂根抬起眼，在麥西亞的注視下張嘴，舌葉宛如一條濕熱的蛇纏上那道肉紅色隆起。麥西亞重重吞嚥，下顎收緊，卻是為了與疼痛截然不同的原因。「我得力的助手，我倚重的對象，打從......」他停頓，然後慢慢牽起一抹微笑，那個笑容裡有某種東西讓麥西亞移不開視線，胸口微微抽痛。「告訴我你想要什麼。」沃蒂根的低語宛如皮草般絲滑厚重，沿著他的唇角滾落，滑進麥西亞的兩腿之間。「說出來，麥西亞。告訴我。」

 麥西亞察覺自己正在不由自主地顫抖。有一瞬間他懷疑沃蒂根對他下了咒，但旋即推翻這個念頭：有必要嗎？沃蒂根什麼都沒做，自己就追隨他走到了這裡：毫不猶疑地背叛明君、殺死自己親手訓練的士兵、與昔日夥伴拔劍相向－－

 麥西亞沒有說話，直接抬手扣住沃蒂根的後頸將他按向自己。沃蒂根的唇為他敞開，麥西亞在王的舌上嚐到金屬與血的味道。他抓住沃蒂根的上臂，將對方困在自己與祭壇之間，沃蒂根捧著他的後腦，十指鉗進他的鬈髮，抓得他有點疼。他們半勃的器官隔著褲子磨蹭，沃蒂根意有所指地挑起眉，表情性感到麥西亞只遲疑了一瞬便動手解開兩人褲頭，將沉重的性器托在掌中。他的手還在微微發抖，慾望來得滾燙而凶猛，他不知道光是一個凌亂的吻就能讓他硬起來，他畢竟不年輕了。他的王枕著他的肩，低抑喘息搔刮他耳際。「你只想要這些？」麥西亞的姆指重重劃過他的冠部下方，沃蒂根小小倒抽一口氣，呼吸變得破碎緊繃，聲線低啞。從這個角度麥西亞看不見他的臉，但那雙灰綠眼眸輕易地在他心裡睜開，眼神朦朧，睫毛濕潤。「麥西亞？」

 這不是他們第一次這樣做，而起頭的是沃蒂根，一直都是沃蒂根。麥西亞把他的王按在祭壇上，動手剝對方的長褲。他還保有一絲冷靜，提醒自己不要扯壞昂貴的衣料。得先讓他射一次，他腦袋裡有個冷靜到可恨的聲音說，不然他們沒有該死的潤滑。

 麥西亞屈膝跪下，動作熟練到他在心裡嘲笑自己。他知道自己不必做到這種地步，但他想。他享受沃蒂根在他髮間逐漸收緊的手指，斷斷續續、竭力隱忍卻仍然洩出齒關的呻吟。麥西亞一邊含舔嘴裡的東西，一邊濡濕指節撐開沃蒂根的穴口。他的王發出不樂意的聲音，但沒有過分掙扎。沃蒂根在麥西亞的前後並進的挑逗下放鬆得很快，麥西亞可以感覺到那具身體裡細微的變化。他大著膽子掰開臀丘，撤出手指，以舌頭取而代之。「夠了、麥西亞－－」沃蒂根明顯躁動起來，腳跟不輕不重地砸上他的背。麥西亞雙手扣住對方的胯骨，將他的王牢牢按在祭壇上。「恕在下冒犯，若您想早點開始，這樣比手指快多了。」麥西亞故意用報告朝政時公事公辦的語氣說話，沃蒂根不吭聲了，只在他一次次舔開褶皺時發出微微顫抖的抽氣聲。

 麥西亞把自己插進去的時候還有點勉強，他試了幾次才推到底。很緊，只比動彈不得好一點。他試著抽動，沃蒂根很明顯正在忍耐－－麥西亞知道對方不討厭疼痛，某種程度上甚至歡迎它們，但他還是俯下身親吻他的王，討好的溫柔的吻，拆開對方緊握的拳頭，把自己的手指纏上去。沃蒂根瞥了他一眼又閉上，麥西亞知道那是催他動作的意思，於是他開始挺動腰肢，沃蒂根的喘息緊繃起來，指甲嵌進他的手背，帶來恰到好處的疼痛。瀕臨高潮的時候他咬著牙抽了出來射在地上，精液在墨黑地面上形成異樣淫穢的白濁痕跡，麥西亞幾乎不敢看。「你應該射在這上面。」沃蒂根懶洋洋地說，「說不定比血的效果更好。」他們對視，然後麥西亞訕訕地笑了笑， 率先別開眼神。他幫沃蒂根套上長褲，用手掌抹去衣襬上沾染的體液。他們離開祭壇往塔外走，麥西亞一如往常地落後沃蒂根半步。

「我一整天都沒看到瑪姬。」 他的王開口，「她上哪去了？」

 麥西亞讓沉默替他回答。沃蒂根嘆了口長氣。「明天在倫丁尼姆靠岸的時候，我不會下船。」

 麥西亞聽懂了。「我會找個人來戴您的皇冠。」

 沃蒂根轉頭凝視他，麥西亞甚至覺得自己在那雙眼睛裡看到一閃而逝的眷戀。不是錯覺，至少在這一刻看起來不像。「我沒有你該怎麼辦，麥西亞？」

「只要我還有一口氣在就不會有那麼一天，陛下。」他裝腔作勢地行了個禮，成功逗笑了他的王。

 

 


End file.
